Punto de afección
by AmyLight95
Summary: Últimamente Mitsuki comienza a desarrollar una extraña sensación que lo impulsa a despertar un instinto depredador. En donde posiblemente Boruto es su presa. [[MitsuBoru]]


\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó Boruto mientras estaba acostado con su rodilla cruzada con la otra en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

\- Tenías razón, es divertido - respondió Mitsuki que se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama mientras usaba la pequeña consola de juegos.

\- Te lo dije, sabía que te iba a gustar dattebasa - cerró sus ojos con arrogancia. Hace poco se había comprado el nuevo juego de Chonin Hero Battle 2 y en ese día le aseguró a Mitsuki que le iba a enseñar porqué ese juego era súper genial.

\- Oye Boruto, apareció un mensaje en el juego

\- Mmm ¿qué dice? -

\- Felicidades por desbloquear el trofeo de "Nunca rendirse" por la cantidad de 20 pérdidas consecutivas y aun así continuar con la partida -

\- ¡Queeé! - Boruto se levantó de su cama de forma dramática - ¿Acaso no entendiste todo lo que te enseñé?-

\- Que raro, pensé que eso era lo que había que hacer - comentó sonriente.

\- Déjame ver - Boruto se acercó a gatas hasta posicionarse muy cerca del hombro de Mitsuki, lo que hizo que este ampliara sus ojos con sorpresa y su sonrisa se desvaneciera lentamente - Ya veo, el problema es que vas directamente hacia el Jefe, primero necesitas adquirir experiencia y eso se consigue cuando... -

Mientras Boruto le explicaba, Mitsuki sentía como el aliento del chico le golpeaba suavemente su mejilla, logrando que sintiera un extraño cosquilleo. En ese momento su cerebro no procesaba lo que le decía Boruto porque solo se concentraba en ese nuevo descubrimiento.

Se sentía extraño, inquietante. Pero a la vez era extrañamente agradable. No comprende esta emoción que sentía, pero por alguna razón no quería que se detuviera. Le recordaba su existencia y la estimulación de la misma.

\- ¿Entendiste? -

Mitsuki al oír esa reiteración, salió de su ensimismamiento.

\- Más o menos - soltó después de un rato de silencio.

Boruto se acomodó al lado suyo mientras apoyaba la mano en su hombro, de forma conciliadora.

\- No te desanimes, siempre y cuando se trate de Chonin Hero Battle 2 puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea dattebasa -

\- ¿Qué? -

Boruto rió divertido.

\- Olvídalo - Boruto se acomodó mirando hacia el techo reflexivo, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien muy ajeno a los videojuegos, de todas formas Mitsuki parecía ser alguien con otro tipo de hábitos muy diferentes a los suyos, se preguntaba como era su casa o su familia.

\- Estaba pensando que a pesar de que seamos compañeros y eso, siempre me he preguntado en donde vivías, o que hay de tu familia, no te ofendas pero eres muy misterioso -

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, acerca de eso... vivo solo, y con mi padre solo nos mantenemos en contacto -

\- Tu padre... - Murmuró intrigado, Boruto se preguntaba de qué clase de padre dejaría solo a su hijo, pero a Mitsuki no parecía importarle eso.

\- ¡Chicos es hora de comer! - se oyó la voz de Hinata desde el comedor. Boruto se levantó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Será mejor hablar de eso después, muero de hambre -

**\- O -**

La cena constaba de la deliciosa comida de Hinata con la colaboración de la pequeña Himawari. Y aunque Boruto estuviera acostumbrado a la ausencia de su padre, al menos podía llenar un poco ese vacío con Mitsuki.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir - dijo Mitsuki levantándose de su asiento después de comer, podríamos decirse, por lo general no se lo ve comer pero esta vez pudo acompañar un rato.

\- ¿Tan tarde? Puedes quedarte esta noche ¿verdad mamá? - Hinata asintió.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -

\- Hazlo Mitsuki, mi hermano no suele invitar a sus amigos en casa -

\- Oye, no es tan raro - le reprendió este a su hermana, ella le respondió sacándole la !engua, Mitsuki rió ante la divertida escena. Pero bueno, ante la insistencia, y sobretodo porque Boruto dio la iniciativa, no podía negarse ante su petición.

**\- O -**

Ya había pasado la medianoche, sin embargo Mitsuki tenía el hábito de mirar las estrellas o el cielo nocturno, estaba sentado con las rodillas flexionadas sobre un colchón de piso, apoyando su espalda en la parte inferior de la cama de Boruto mientras apreciaba el cielo desde la ventana, silenciosamente.

Otra de las cosas que Boruto desconocía, era que Mitsuki no tenía la capacidad de dormir como los demás. Su sueño demandaba cada vez que realizaba misiones en donde requería mucha energía, de esa manera dormir lo revitalizaba, pero ocurría una vez cada tantos días.

Esta noche la luna se posicionaba completamente, lo que a Mitsuki le gustaba ya que le hacía acordarse de Boruto. Se giró para observarlo, él dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Entonces pensó en lo que ocurrió en la tarde, cuando Boruto cometió la simple acción de acercarse, lo que le despertó emociones raras en él, jamás estaba nervioso, sin embargo en ese momento comenzó a sentir tales cosas... ¿Por qué ahora?

Siempre mantenía un estoicismo, incluso cuando él mismo invadía el espacio personal de Boruto con naturalidad.

Mitsuki comenzó a observarlo de nuevo, comenzando a perderse como si lo hipnotizara, ver el rostro dormido de Boruto iluminado por las luz de la luna lo irradiaba, se veía tan sereno, incluso lindo.

Entonces sintió esa necedad de acercarse más... sus oídos se concentraron en las leves respiraciones que soltaba el chico, entonces bajo la vista en sus labios entreabiertos, le recordaban la sensación de aquella vez en la tarde que estaba tan cerca de su oído mientras le hablaba.

Sentir... él tenía la necesidad de sentir más y solo Boruto le proporcionaba nuevas sensaciones para descubrir.

De pronto su vista se retumbó al punto de casi sentirse mareado. Negó con su cabeza liberándose del trance e inconscientemente sus ojos se dirigieron en el cuello desnudo del chico, se veía tan deslumbrante hasta la clavícula. Tuvo que lamerse los labios porque los sentía resecos hasta la garganta, sentió el impulso repentino, casi con necesidad de acercarse en esa una extraña confusión interna que apareció de repente, pero que estaba instalado en sus más profundos deseos.

Demasiado cerca.

Mitsuki despierta de su ensimismamiento, aturdido. Se dio cuenta que en algún momento se había reincorporado apoyando sus manos por los costados de la cama bajo un durmiente Boruto, con una de sus rodillas apoyada discretamente sobre el colchón, mientras su mirada estaba fijamente sobre en el cuello del chico de una forma instintiva, quería apartarse pero sus ojos se posicionaban de nuevo.

No supo cuando pero sus manos adquirieron una forma de garras y eso lo alarmó.

Inmediatamente dio un traspié sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo.  
Algo estaba mal. Comenzó a mirar sus temblorosas manos que portaban esas uñas afiladas, ¿acaso pensaba atacar a Boruto?

Eso definitivamente lo asustó.

Se enderezó desde su sitio y salió por la ventana, comenzando a correr por los tejados fuera de la residencia Uzumaki.

¿Qué fue esa sensación? Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente mientras su temperatura corporal aumentaba. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía profundamente abochornado y avergonzado de la situación. Jamás en su sano juicio pensaría en lastimar a Boruto de esa manera

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_Continuará..._

**\- O -**

**Al principio lo publiqué con los errores técnicos y ortográficos porque el mañsito traductor me los modificaba, pero al fin lo pude arreglar, lo actualizaré semanalmente (dependiendo de su aceptación) mientras tanto disfruten y comenten.**


End file.
